<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something to Look Forward to.... by TheMGMouse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978074">Something to Look Forward to....</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMGMouse/pseuds/TheMGMouse'>TheMGMouse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Many Ships of Hetalia! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:00:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMGMouse/pseuds/TheMGMouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Collection of Stories on the Many Ships of Portugal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Netherlands/Portugal (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Many Ships of Hetalia! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something to Look Forward to....</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sometimes you don't always plan well - sometimes your plan doesn't work out well.... other times. . . well, you just have to have of something that you look forward to.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was cold in their one-room apartment and Abel was grumbling to himself filling in his head all of the horrible things that awaited him at his desk where he’d sit for hours and hours on end. He was drowning in these thoughts until he felt the arms wrap around him and the soft breath followed by a smile. Abel heart melted a bit as he heard the soft but extremely Portuguese accented, “Goedemorgen…” And he sighed, maybe today wouldn’t be that bad… they’d be meeting up later for lunch. That would only mean four hours at his desk before then… </p><p>Yes - everything would be alright… Abel smiled replying with his own heavily accented, “Bom dia.” To hear the Portuguese man’s laugh patting his back and encouraging him out of bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A short story about Portugal and Netherlands. Becuase I'm currently obsessed with any ship that includes Portugal... so - yeah. Expect lots of stories with him in the near future. . .</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>